Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data sharing and, more particularly, to replicating recorded actions across computer systems in a collaborative environment.
Collaborative software are used to conduct live meetings and presentations via the Internet. For example, in a web conference, a participant can attend a meeting and collaborate with other participants via the Internet. The collaborative software can be used to share presentations, applications, files, and other content. The collaborative software also allow content and presentation activity on one computer system to be recorded and to be subsequently viewed on/distributed to other computer systems.